Star Fox: The Strategist
by LucasJG
Summary: Luke Stanly a boy of 18 years of age finds himself in an adventure. When the Star Fox Team takes him in and goes through many trials and tribulations in an effort to fight against the enemies of the past.
1. Chapter 1

**STAR FOX: THE STRATEGIST**

Chapter 1

It was a sunny morning on planet earth. Luke woke up to the irritating sound of the alarm, he shakily moved his hands around looking for the clock to turn off the alarm and yawned while stretching as he got out of his bed. "Time for some training" he said as he made his way to his computer. Luke was a strategy general for the U.S army; his skills in thinking ability helped him to win many battles with little or no casualties.

While Luke was training his mind with the strategy simulator called "Age of Empires 3". A minor earthquake occurred which made him lose concentration as he fell from his chair. He quickly ran outside to find a pile of smoke rising in the distance. He ran towards the crash scene to find what appeared to be an Arwing. Luke was astonished and at the same time fearful of what that thing was and who was inside it. As he came closer to the cock pit, he was more amazed that the creature was not human. The creature inside the cock pit was not moving at all, so Luke broke the glass, sliding it off as he brought the creature out of the cock pit.

The creature slowly opened its eyes while moaning out "Where am I?", "You're safe in my house" Luke replied as he knelt beside her. She looked at him for a moment but then quickly backed away fearfully, "Who are you?" she asked, preparing herself just in case she needed to defend herself. "My name is Luke Stanly, who are you?" he asked, "Fay Spaniel" she replied still keeping an eye on the human. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, as Luke was about to open it he was hit, making him fly backwards to the floor. A man in a black suit came in with a gun in hand, pointing it at the female dog. "Run!" Luke shouted as he did a back flick kicking the gun out of the man's hands, and at the same time kicking his chin making him collide with the ground. Fay quickly ran out the back door and into the forest. She tapped some buttons on her watch "Fox, you there. It's Fay" she said while running, "Fay! What happened? We haven't heard from you in a week" Fox replied worried sick, "Don't worry. I'm fine, can you pick me up?" she asked while hiding behind a tree breathing heavily, "As soon as we fill up our fuel we'll be right there. Hang on Fay!" fox said as the signal blanked out.

As she walked among the trees a twig snapped behind her. She quickly got herself in a ready position. As soon as the human figure was in sight she pounced on him pinning his arms to the ground. "Whoa! It's me, Luke Stanly" the voice said in shock. Fay quickly got off Luke, helping him up, "Thanks for saving me back there" she said with a blush, "Sure no problem" Luke replied, happy that she was ok. Then as they looked into the sky they saw a huge mother ship named "The Great Fox". Luke was astonished as he looked on as the great fox landed. The doors opened up and four creatures came out armed with laser rifles. "Fay! Thank goodness you're alright" said a orange fox. "Who are you?" asked a blue vixen as she walked up to Fay. "I'm Luke Stanly" he replied, "I'm the one who helped your friend" pointing at Fay, "We better go before more of these creatures come" said the orange fox. As the five creatures entered the great fox, Fay turned and said" Well, what are you going to do" she asked, "I might as well go with you, since I helped you out" Luke said walking into the great fox.


	2. Chapter 2

**STAR FOX: THE STRATEGIST**

**Chapter 2 **

"Fay, what is he doing here?" Fox asked looking at Luke with angry eyes. The other three Krystal, Slippy, and Falco were puzzled and yet angry with Fay's decision. "Yea I mean, he's a human and look at him" Falco said pointing at Luke's body, "He's scrawny as hell to, we can't even train him to fight" Luke looked at the bird and said "Well, brains is better than bronze. Yes?" mocking the bird as Falco glared at him then looked away with a "Humph!", "What are you good at?" Krystal asked eyeing Luke, "I'm a strategist." He replied, "Do you thing we would believe you?" Fox asked, "Its true" Luke said firmly, "in fact the humans had a strategy simulator called "Age of Empires 3", I Conquered two nations with one strategy". The Star Fox team looked at him with amazement, "Well, do you mind showing us?" Fox asked typing on his computer.

Suddenly a small portion of the floor split apart revealing a holographic table. "This is a strategy simulator that the Conerians made to help commanders think in battle" as he sat in his chair on the opposite side of the table. "Show me what you've got" Fox said while smirking. "My pleasure" Luke replied taking his seat.

The hologram table lit up showing the name of the strategy simulator. Fay looked on worrying if Luke could make it through, "_Fox is the smartest guy on this team_." Fay thought as she started to fret. "_Luke, be careful_".

There were two holographic screens, one on Luke's side and the other on Fox's side. The screen displayed three islands "Let's get started" Fox said as he began building his defenses. It was difficult because the fog of war was activated on both sides. As Falco, Krystal, Slippy and Fay watch on as both screens were displayed where they were sitting. Fay watched as Luke was setting up buildings for gathering resources, when she looked at Fox's screen he had already built a barrack and extracting his forces. "_Luke, what are you doing?_" she thought nervously, "Ha! He defeated two nations with one strategy. Yea right!" said Falco as laughing out loud. Luke quickly built docks to build transport ships and battle ships, Fox did the same as he built his docks.

Suddenly what Luke did shocked the other members of the Star Fox team,. He sailed one builder to the uninhabited island. Falco laughed again but harder but Krystal new he was planning something big, very big. Fox quickly packed his battle units and sailed towards Luke's island. As the fog or war cleared, his eyes widened as he looked on the shore to see four out posts. Fox tried to turn his transport ship around but was easily destroyed. "Damn you!" Fox growled through his grinding teeth seeing his units destroyed. Falco looked on slightly amazed by Luke's strategy and Fay sighed in relief.

Luke was satisfied with his defenses and his resources were about forty-thousand. He then looked at Fox "Time to attack head on!" he said while smiling, "Bring it on!" Fox said smirking widely. As the Star Fox members looked at Luke's screen, something happened that made them gasp. The entire fog of war disappeared. Falco looked on with astonishment "This guy is something else" he said, also Fay was amazed at this. "_Now it's time for my plan to work._" Luke thought as his battleships attacked Fox's units head on, he saw this and quickly sent his other units to fight against the battleships. Suddenly out of the blue Fox heard "You are under attack!" Filled with shock he swiftly looked for the attack and realized that Luke's units were rushing in from behind. "_How can this be?_" Fox thought furiously as Luke's army units were taking out his resources and attacking his fortress at the same time. Fox found himself trapped and was overcome. Fox stood up stretching out his hand "Amazing Luke. You have the mind of a general" Fox commended smiling as Luke shook his hand happily. "Welcome to the Star Fox Team"

**Author's Notes: "The strategy that was used in this story was my own strategy for "Age of Empire's 3" in expert mode."**


	3. Chapter 3

**STAR FOX: THE STRATEGIST**

**Chapter 3**

Two Weeks Later

Luke was focusing intensely on the puzzle set before him. His eyes wondered quickly around the screen until. "Bingo" he said as he fitted the piece into the puzzle. Suddenly a robotic voice was heard all over the ship.

"Attention! All members please come to the bridge we are receiving a message from General Pepper" R.O.B said. Luke quickly got up and headed straight for the elevator. As he got there he saw Fay also waiting.

"Hey Fay! What's up?" Luke asked walking towards her.

"Oh nothing much, just heading to the bridge" she replied smiling at him. They entered the elevator to go up to the Bridge.

The Bridge was surrounded by glass, the beautiful view of space clearly seen through it. There were six blue seats, five in a semi circle with their own computers built inside the desk and a large seat in the middle of the semi circle. The elevator opened up revealing Luke and Fay as the exited the elevator, greeted by the other members. They all took their seats as a holographic screen appeared on the glass in font of them.

"Hello General Pepper" Fox greeted, "Good to hear from you",

"Yes same here, now on to business. We have Intel from one of our search units that Andross is making his move". Pepper said. The members of Star Fox looked on intensely as a picture of the city of Venom appeared showing a huge army backed by a fleet of ships. "As you can see, they have some how managed to build a huge army." He said, Luke stepped forward,

"Can I have permission to speak sir?" he asked looking at Pepper,

"Yes, you may speak" he replied as Luke nodded and continued,

"It could be that Andross has more than one base" Pepper looked at him confused,

"Explain" he said, Luke raised his hand scratching his chin and said,

"Andross is probably having other bases collecting resources. If resources are collected from more than one place his resources will boost extremely."

Pepper sat their scratching his head thinking intensely.

"What do you propose?" he asked looking at Luke,

"We can't do anything until we find the locations of the bases, and we have to find out how many bases there are." Luke replied,

"Very well then, we will contact you as soon as we have the results. Pepper out" as the holographic screen disappeared.

"Peppy" Luke called out looking at the old rabbit, "Do you have any maps that shows the surface of all the planets of the Lylat system, and do you have a map of the Lylat system itself?" he asked,

"Yes, I just have to look for them" Peppy replied as Luke walked to the elevator.

Later Luke opens the door to his room and walks in. He lies back on his bed with a groan staring at the white ceiling,

"_Once we know their location, and how many bases there are, we will then strategize what to do next_" he thoughts Suddenly, a knock came from his door, "Come in!" as Fay entered his room wearing a pink top and a short skirt which came to her knees.

"Tired then" she said and giggled as she sat next to Luke.

"Well, when it comes to real war, you have to be prepared for anything" he replied looking at Fay who just smiled and laid her head on his chest. She loved the hearing of his heart beat intertwine with her own,

"What are you thinking about?" she asked

"Just going through some steps for the strategy, that's all" he replied looking at her.

A Few Days Later

"Luke, our search units have returned" said Pepper "you were right, Andross has more than one base" Luke looked at him intensely,

"Do you have their locations?" he asked ,

"Yes, one at the planet Fortuna, and the other at Titania" Pepper replied "and I know you have thought this through?"

"Yes General" Luke replied "we also have the maps for Fortuna and Titania and also the Lylat system itself."

"Very good" Pepper commended smiling widely, "then I'll leave the rest to you. Pepper out" as the transmission cut off.

"So, do you have a strategy for this?" Fox asked looking at Luke,

"Yes I have" he replied. All the members were amazed.

"You actually thought this through already?" Falco asked astonished.

"Again, yes" Luke repeated "let me explain" as he got the maps and spread them out across the white table. "We'll use the strategy of deception. It's a strategy that seeks to deceive, trick, or fool the enemy and create a false perception in a way that can be leveraged for a military advantage. So since the search units found that the city of Venom had an army. It shows that Andross makes his military units on Venom. There might be a few units defending the base that collect the resources, now this is what we'll do. Attack Titania first, get Andross to think that we are trying to cut off his resources. So he'll send half of his army to Fortuna to defend the resource base, not realizing that he is weakening the defenses on venom. Once he sends his units to Fortuna we'll attack Venom directly" he said marking off the maps on the table.

"What about their long-ranged cannons?" Falco asked

"That's where you and Fox come in?" Luke replied, Fox and Falco looked at him puzzled,

"How so?" they asked,

"While the enemy focuses on fighting our assault, you and Falco will infiltrate the Venomian base here" as he marked the point behind the base on the map. "You will then disable the long-ranged cannons by blasting the main computers" Luke ended as he looked at Fox and Falco

"Well, we can do that" Falco said cockily,

"Yea" Fox said agreeing with Falco.

"Well let's prepare ourselves" Luke said as he walked out of the Bridge.


	4. Chapter 4

**STAR FOX: THE STRATEGIST**

**Chapter 4**

The walls and the ceiling of the Landing Bay was pure white, accompanied by the shinning white tiles on the floor. The members of the Star Fox Team entered their Arwings as the cock pit closed around them.

"Report in" Fox commanded

Luke here" Luke replied and so did the other members.

"Alright, you heard Luke's plan. Let's go!" Fox said as they took off flying towards Titania.

On Titania

The surface of Titania was like a barren waste land, as harsh winds blew, sending brown sand flying through the air. The sky had a brownish color, as if it reflected the sand on the surface.

"Man, it's so boring here" moaned a Venomian Guard as they kept watch over the front gate of the base.

"Shut up" yelled the other. They wore black armored suits with red stripes from the neck to the arms.

"Come on!"

Suddenly, four Arwings burst through the sky launching rockets at the main gate. The guards dodged quickly as they fell to the ground.

"Well, it's not boring now" said the Venomian guard sarcastically. Inside the base the red lights flashed constantly as soldiers dashed through the hall ways.

"Sound the Alert!"

"What's going on?" asked a Venomian researcher, who wore a white long jacket, exiting the research lab.

"The Conerians are attacking" replied the guard, quickly running towards his station as the soldiers prepared to enter their fighters.

Fox and Luke landed in front of the main gate, smoke escaped from under the Arwing as they exited and ran through the destroyed front gate of the resource base, reloading their laser rifles.

"Krystal, you and the others, stay in your Arwings and give us air support" Fox commanded as the Venomian fighters launched into the sky.

"Will do" she replied preparing to attack the up coming fighters. Fox and Luke blasted their way through the base as they ran killing any Venomian soldiers before them, until they came to a door marked.

"_Collecting Resources, Only researchers allowed_". They broke through the door to find a huge machine shooting blue light into the sky.

"They're converting the materials into energy" Fox said,

"We'll just put explosive around it" Luke said quickly taking out the bombs.

The Arwings and the Venomian fighters went all out, trying to get the advantage over the other.

"Hey guys! A little help?" Falco cried out as he swerved, trying to shake the Venomian fighter off his tail.  
"Don't worry, I see him" said slippy as he fired lasers and watched as the fighter plummeted to the ground leaving a trail of smoke.

Meanwhile

"Fox, have you finished yet" Luke asked impatiently.

"Yes, the timer is set for five minutes" Fox replied.

"Good, let's go" as they ran exiting the lab

"Krystal, come in" Fox said running beside Luke exiting the base

"Yes Fox" she replied.

"Inform the team to clear the area, the explosives will go off in a few minutes" Fox commanded as they entered their Arwings to ascend.

"Alright guys! Time to go" Krystal commanded, as they lifted off clearing the base and flying into the sky. An explosion followed sending rocks and materials into the atmosphere .Looking behind, they saw lights flashing across the sky reflecting orange glow on the Arwings. The entire Venomian resource facility became nothing but rubble.

On Venom

The gloominess of Venom was dark and brown as the sky had no view of pride but only shame showed on its face. Nothing but rubble and canyons were seen everywhere. The Venomian city was built on a huge hill. Tall narrow buildings were stacked together in rows. The buildings were occupied by the soldiers and the streets was filled with hover cars carrying materials and providing soldiers with transportation to and from the base.

"Sir" said a messenger.

"What is it?" Andross asked annoyed. He was a huge ape, covered with black fur and wore a huge black armor as he sat on his thrown.

"The base on Titania has fallen" the messenger replied.

"_What!_" Andross thought, holding his chin thinking intensely as he leaned back.

"Well don't just stand there, get me the general" he said glaring at the messenger.

"Yes sir" the messenger replied as he ran towards the military base.

A panther wearing black body armor with spiky shoulder plates entered the thrown room as he knelt down prostrating himself before Andross.

"Yes master Andross" the General said.

"I want you to lead half of my army units to Fortuna quickly, we can't lose another resource base" he replied as he stood up from his thrown and faced the General.

"As you wish" the General replied standing up as he saluted before Andross. He then walked toward the door, exiting the thrown room.

"_As long as we have the long-ranged cannons, they won't be able to break through_" Andross thought sitting back on his thrown smiling evilly.

In the deep darkness of space, Fox and his team flew past the shinning white stars as they neared the planet Venom, the radars began beeping continuously, picking up motion from an unknown object.

"Fox!" Falco called out as he looked at his radar. "There's a huge army of venomian fighters heading towards Fortuna" the members of Star Fox also looked at their radars.

"Luke was right from the beginning" Fox said amazed by this.

"Yes I knew he would be more concerned about his resources than his Venomain city" Luke replied.

"Ok guys! Time to head for Venom" Fox commanded as they blasted off through the starry endless space.

"Remember the plan" Luke reminded the members, "Fox and Falco will infiltrate the Venomian base and disable their long-ranged cannons, once they're out of the way we can push on with full force"

"Sounds good" Fox replied.

On Venom 

"Why haven't they attacked yet?" Andross thought out loud, shifting on his thrown as he became frustrated. Thinking intensely on the matter, until it hit as the thought zapped through his mind, his eyes widening "_Don't tell me!_" he thought surprised and yet angry at the same time,

"Sir" the guard called out, "there're three Arwings closing in!"

"Humph!" Andross smirked, "only three" as he leaned back on his thrown, his head tilting back laughing evilly, "Ready the long-ranged cannons"

"Yes sir" the guard replied, taping on the holographic screen in front of him.

Fox and Falco landed behind the base, dust escaped their boots as the exited their Arwings and cracked open the back door of the base.

"Alright, let's head for those main computers" Fox said, reloading his laser rifle as they ran into the darkness within the base.

The long-ranged cannons fired continuously, while at the same time a few Venomian fighters flew out dashing towards the three Arwings.

"Keep together you guys" Luke commanded avoiding the fighters and the long-ranged cannons. Andross looked on with pleasure as he leaned forward on his thrown, waiting for one of the Arwings to be shot down. Unexpectedly, the long-ranged cannons began failing, the holographic screen became unclear and fuzzy, red lights flashed as the cannons slowly dropped their aiming position, crashing as the sand flew through the air as it collided with the ground.

"What! What is happening?" Andross said full of shock and frustration as he stood up, running towards the blurry holographic screen pushing the guard out the way.

"Warning! Main computers are failing!" it displayed before blanking out. Luke, filled with determination at seeing the cannons out of action, leaned forward in his cock pit getting himself ready.

"Now everyone, push forward with everything you've got" Luke commanded as they blasted their way through the flock of venomian fighters, leaving a trail of explosions and black smoke.

"Damn! It's not over yet" Andross growled smirking widely as he pushed a button as the radio link became active "all Venomian fighters are free to launch and attack"

"Yes sir" the soldier behind the com-link replied, "you heard him. Go!" the fighters took off leaving a trail of dust as they flew through the gloomy sky.

"Guys!" Krystal called out, "there're more of those fighters, a lot more" as the fleet came flying in ready to attack. Suddenly, a laser cannon was fired as it shot past the Arwings, hitting one of the Venomian fighters.

"What was that?" Fay asked, her eyes widened as they looked behind to see a Conerian battleship. Its color was dark green, with a huge cannon in front of it with its own landing bay.

"Who sent them?" krystal asked looking at the huge ship approaching them. Luke smiled as he thought back about his conversation with Pepper.

Flash Back

_"General Pepper when we arrive at Venom, we're going to need more fire power than just five Arwings" Luke said looking at the holographic screen, Pepper scratched his chin._

"_Very well, we'll send you the Conerian battleship to assist you" he replied._

"_Thank you sir"_

End of Flash Back

Meanwhile

Fox and Falco quickly exited the base, entering their Arwings, as they ascended into the sky rejoining the fight.

"_How many moves has Luke thought through_" Fox thought astonished by the magnificent view of the Battleship as the sky's dark brown gloominess reflected on it.

"This is Bill Grey, captain of the Conerian battleship" Bill said, he was a male dog, covered with grey fur wearing a green suit accompanied by the shining gold medals on his chest and shoulders as he analyzed his surroundings.

"Bill" Fox called out with excitement in is voice, "what's up?"

"Nothing much" Bill replied, he then faced Luke's ship, "Luke, sir, what do you wish for me to do?"

"We could use reinforcements" he replied.

"Very well" Bill said, tapping a button on the holographic screen before him. "launch the Arwings" as the com-link disappeared.

"Yes sir" the Conerian soldier replied behind the com-link, the landing bay's door opened revealing the devastating battle and the world's gloominess. "Go!" as air blew harshly, the Arwings took off.

"Hey Fay" a voice called out as the ship flew beside Fay's Arwing.

"Miyu" Fay said, looking into the cock pit of the Arwing seeing a beautiful light brown lynx beside her, "long time no see"

"Yea, it really has been a long time" she replied. The Venomian fleet dashed forward to attack the Arwings.

"Miyu" Fox called out, "we could use your help in fending of the Venomian fighters."

"Got it" she replied as she and her squad joined up with Fox's team attacking the approaching fighters.

"Bill" Luke called out as they fired their laser cannons, rushing through the fleet of fighters.

"Yes sir" he replied,

"I want you to stay away from the fight" Luke said dodging the laser of the fighters tailing him.

"How come?" Bill asked, looking at Luke's ship waiting for his answer.

"I need you to charge the super beam cannon" he replied, "one blast from that cannon is all we need to wipe out the Venomian city"

"Yes sir" Bill said, the Battleship halted its movement as it hovered backwards slowly, the beam cannon charging up. A ball of light and flashes of lightning came together at the mouth of the cannon.

"Damn it all!" Andross yelled out, full of fear and frustration, seeing the battleship's beam cannon was about to fire as the blue light flashed quickly and continuously.

"It's over!" Luke shouted, his eyes filled with victory as the super beam cannon blasted away pulverizing anything in its way leaving a huge trail on the ground as the Venomian city was demolished.


	5. Chapter 5

**STAR FOX: THE STRATEGIST**

**Chapter 5**

The sun shined brightly over Conera, the beautiful blue sky was clearly seen from Luke's bedroom window as he stood their, looking at the sky and the white clouds. A knock was heard from his door "Hey Luke" Fox called out, "get ready, we have to meet General Pepper at the military base in one hour"

"Sure thing" Luke replied, "I'll be right there" as he walked to the washroom to clean himself while taking his cloths out of the wardrobe.

"Luke, are you ready yet?" Fay asked knocking on his door, she wore a bright purple top with blue long jeans.

"Yes, I'm coming now" he replied, exiting his room, his black hair combed to the right, wearing a black top along with black jeans.

Conerian Military Base

"Here we are" Fox said as they exited their black car, Luke looked up to see a huge five story building, painting in green with windows shining, reflecting the sun light, "let's go", walking through the front door. Pepper was taking care of some paper work when he heard a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" he replied, reading the papers.

"It's me Fox" the voice replied as pepper dropped his papers.

"Yes come in" Pepper replied, the door to his office opened while he rearranged his documents.

"We have come just as you requested General" Fox said, the Star Fox team saluted, Pepper walked up to Fox smiling happily.

"Well done, Fox" he commended, "thanks to you that disgusting ape Andross is no more"

"Thank you, Sir" Fox replied. Pepper then turned towards Luke stretching his hand.

"And as for you son. That was a flawless strategy." he commended.

"Thank you, Sir" Luke replied shaking his hand.

"Now get some rest so when the day comes that we need your help, you're at your fullest" Pepper said as the Star Fox team saluted before the general, then exited his office.

Two Weeks Later

The great Fox flew through the atmosphere leaving Coneria behind, the members of the Star Fox team sat in their blue seats on the Command Bridge, waiting for Pepper's call about their new mission. Suddenly, a holographic screen appeared as they looked towards it.

"Good evening Fox" Pepper greeted.

"Same here General" Fox replied folding his arms while leaning back on his seat, "what's the new mission"

"I need you to investigate on planet Sauria" Pepper said as Krystal's ears perked upwards, "a distress call was located at Thorn Tail Hollow"

"We'll be on our way" Fox replied as he stood up from his seat.

"Very good" Pepper replied, "I'll leave the rest to you" as the transmission blanked out.

"It could be a trap" Luke said, facing towards Fox, scratching his head as he took in the information.

"Even so" Krystal said, "we must help those on Sauria." Luke looked at Krystal for a brief moment before nodding.

"Ok then. Fox, Krystal and I will land on Sauria. You guys stay in orbit. Just in case we need backup." He said to the other members as he walked to the elevator.

On Sauria

Thorn tail Hollow, a place known for its beautiful green grass and lovely streams of waters, and the Thorn Tail dinosaurs that grazed there, was now covered in blood by the carcasses of those dinosaurs. "This is terrible" Fox said as the rotten smell of blood and carcasses were everywhere.

"F-fcoujo ... xocf ij" a dinosaur spoke out in its own tongue, which means "help me" gasping for air as blood flowed constantly out of its stomach. Krystal ran and knelt beside the wounded dinosaur.

"Uho 0ei uchawxk. nxe tat kxaj ke 0ei?" she said in dino-language.

"Ak nuj General Scales" the dinosaur replied as its last breath escaped its mouth.

"What did he say?" Luke asked kneeling beside Krystal.

"It was General Scales that did this." She replied, tears running down her cheeks.

Suddenly out of no where, Sharp Claws surrounded them with spears, ready to attack.

"What are we going to do?" Krystal asked.

"We'll retreat and plan our next move" Luke replied as they ran to the mountains, the Sharp Claws tailed behind them, but couldn't keep up as they halted and retreated.

"You let them get away!" Scale yelled out, frustrated and furious.

"Sorry master" the Sharp Claw apologized, stepping back in fear.

"Well, find them!" Scales roared. Luke and the others reached the mountains, they grouped together.

"How are we going to speak to these dinosaurs?" Luke said, walking in circles, thinking intensely.

"We have our translators." Fox said, tapping on his watch, "Slippy, I need you to send me a translator for the Saurian language."

"Got it" he replied, "I'm sending it now"

"Thanks slippy" Fox said as they downloaded the translator.

"Now, if we are going to succeed on this mission, we have to split up" Luke said, sitting on a big flat rock, "I'll search for the Sharp Claw's hide out. You two search for any dinosaur tribes who are willing to help us"

"Got it" Fox replied as Luke headed to the direction towards Thorn tail Hollow while Fox and Krystal went the other way. After hours of searching they finally found a huge castle built on top of a stair way pyramid.

"Look over there" Fox said pointing towards the castle, "there has to be a dinosaur tribe near by" Suddenly an Earth Walker caught sight of them and ran toward the castle.

"Hey wait!" Fox shouted as he chased after it with Krystal followed behind him.

"Sire!" the Earth Walker called out running towards the castle, bashing the doors open.

"What is the meaning of this?" The King Earth Walker demanded, glaring at the dinosaur guard.

"There're two strange creatures heading towards the castle" the dinosaur replied.

"Get the Earth Walkers ready to attack, just in case" the King commanded. As fox and Krystal reached the castle they were surrounded by Earth Walkers, their heads leaning forward, their horns pointing towards them.

"Hello there" Krystal greeted, "we come in peace" looking at the King Earth Walker

"What makes you think I will trust your word?" the King asked, staring intensely into the vixen's eyes.

"We know what happened at Thorn Tail Hollow" she replied, "this was general Scales doing"

The King Earth Walker saw nothing but truth in her eyes as he nodded his head, signaling the guards to stand down.

"Sorry for the hostility, ever since Scales laid siege on our village, we stopped trusting strangers." The King said as the guards returned to their respected stations.

"If we make an alliance, we can fight back" Fox said folding his arms.

"Not possible" the King Earth Walker replied as Fox looked at him with confusion, "we have tried battling against the sharp Claws before, but, we had to many casualties. They're just too powerful."

"Don't worry, my friend who will be meeting us soon is a strategist. With him on our side we can overthrow General Scales. My word on it" Fox reassured him as the King smiled in reply.

"Thank you" he said, looking towards the ground holding back his cheerful tears.

"Are there any other tribes we can ask to join us?" Fox asked, looking around through the unpleasant desert.

"Yes, in fact there're two tribes." The King replied. Luke struggle through the rubbles of the mountains, until he saw a line of black smoke rising from the distance.

"A camp fire" Luke concluded, walking towards the smoke, "So this is the Sharp Claw's hide out" seeing dozens of black caves with camp fires outside of them. He then stuck a G.P.S homing device into the ground near the hide out, the red light beeping on his watch as he walked back to the mountains.

"Fox" Luke called out through his com-link.

"Yes" Fox replied.

"Any success on the alliance?" he asked.

"Yes with good results" Fox replied.

"Good meet me at the revenue point" Luke said as the com-link blanked out..

The Sharp claw Hide out

Scales sat in his cave, shifting on the hard rock. "I feel like war is breaking out" he said, smiling evilly as he stood up from the ground, "Prepare the Sharp Claws!" the dinosaur nodded, running out of the cave to gather the Sharp Claws

Castle of the Earth Walkers

The Strategy Meeting

As Luke reached the castle of the Earth Walker tribe, Krystal and Fox ran out to greet him.

"Hey, any information on the Sharp Claw's hide out?" Fox asked.

"Yea, I placed a homing device near there. It should show on your watches by now" Luke replied as they entered the castle.

"So this is the strategist you were talking about Fox?" the King Earth Walker asked, eyeing Luke.

"Yes" Fox replied, "he's very good at it" roughly patting Luke's back.

"Now, how are we going to fight against Scales army." The King asked, testing Luke to see if what Fox said about him was true, but what Luke said next made his eyes widened with shock.

"I already have a plan for this war" were Luke's words, as he signaled everyone to gather around.

"Ok, we're all here" Luke said checking his surroundings. He then took a twig and began drawing his strategy on the dirt, "here is the Sharp Claw's hide out, we'll draw them out to this area next to that mountain. You three Earth Walkers will be placed on top of this mountain for good long-ranged attacks. Since Scales is a ruthless evil dinosaur, he will certainly have blood thirsty dinosaurs under his control"

"Those are the Red Eyes" the Earth Walker commented, "it's impossible to fight against them."

"That is why we have long-ranged infantry placed here" Luke replied pointing to the sketched mountain on the dirt, "once we take out the Red Eyes, their attacks will be weakened drastically, and that's when all of you will charge in with everything you've got" the King Earth Walker looked on with surprise but the same time glad that they had a skillful thinker on their side. Luke then turned towards Fox, "Fox, you take charge of the long-ranged units"

"yes" Fox replied.

"Krystal" Luke called facing her, "you lead the air units"

"Sure" she replied.

"I will lead the full attack" Luke commanded, "good, now let's go!" as they went to work, making weapons while Luke used his thinking ability to make the wooden long-ranged infantry for the three Earth Walkers. After a couple of days they were finally ready to go to war against Scales and his army.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: ****"Hi there, sorry for making you wait on this chapter. I just wanted this chapter to be perfect. I rewrote this chapter about three times, so I put a lot of effort into writing this chapter. Hope you enjoy it, and if you have any advice or want to comment, please review, Thanks for reading"**

**Star Fox: The Strategist**

**Chapter 6**

Luke and his allied army of dinosaurs marched towards the Sharp Claw hide out, the wind blew harshly as the dust flew into the air. Luke motioned his hand towards the Mountain, signaling the three Earth Walkers to get prepared. The dinosaurs including Fox walked towards the mountain. Climbing up the rocky path, with huge wooden artillery on the Earth Walkers backs. Luke looked into the heartless desert, he then closed his eyes imaging the chess board in his mind. "_We want to draw them to this area. But if I take too many allies with me, we won't be able to flee." _

Luke turned towards the King Earth Walker, "My king, I suggest you and your Dinosaurs stay here. When the Light Foots and I draw the Sharp Claws out, you charge in" Luke said as the King nodded in agreement, preparing his dinosaur guards for the charge, "Light Foots" Luke called out, the small dinosaurs looked towards him, "you come with me" he commanded as they walked into the breathing desert.

The two Sharp Claws guarding the entrance of the hide out wore huge breast plates and spiky shoulder plates with green skin saw a small black figure walking towards them.

"Who could that be" one asked, smiling evilly.

"Whoever that is, they must be mad" the other commented as they laughed loudly, until the laughs became silent as fifty more black figures appeared.

"Sound the alarm!" The Sharp Claw commanded his partner. The dinosaur quickly ran through the front gate in to the caves shouting the words, "We are under attack"

Scales heard the shouting and angrily called the Sharp Claw towards him

"What's going on" he asked, expecting an answer, barely holding back his arm from striking the Sharp Claw.

"We are under attack Sire, about fifty unknown targets appeared approaching the front gate." The dinosaur quickly replied.

"Prepare the Sharp Claws for a counterattack" Scales commanded. Then called the nearest dinosaur, "you, release the Red Eyes"

The Sharp Claw looked with fear, remembering what happened to the last Sharp Claw who released them.

"Yes Sire" The dinosaur replied shivering, running towards the huge cage with two other dinosaurs holding spears, just in case of defense against the huge vicious dinosaurs

"_No matter how much there are, they will all fall to my Red Eyes"_ Scales thought, putting his greyish armor on and equipping himself with a long sword and shield.

The Light Foots with Luke as their leader, marched towards the Sharp Claw hide out, they covered their mouth and nose from the strong sand that blew harshly with the wind.

"Here's the plan, if the Sharp Claws march out from the hide out, we'll attack for ten minutes. But if the Red Eyes rush out, we'll retreat and draw them out towards the mountain. Understood." Luke commanded as the Light Foots nodded with agreement, the Sharp Claw hide out finally became visible through the fog of sand. Then the front gates began sliding open, Luke and his allied dinosaurs, waited for the enemy. Will the Sharp Claws charge out to fight? Or will they use brute force and let the Red Eyes do the work? The doors finally opened wide as black shaded figures were clearly seen through the flying sand, _"here they come"_ Luke thought, his back leaned forward slightly and his legs got into a running position. They heard foots steps trudging on the thick sand as it got louder. Then the Sharp Claws burst through the windy sand charging toward Luke and the Light Foots. "Charge!" Luke Commanded, the Light Foots dashed forward, their spears pointing forward, the sharp edge reflecting the sunlight. The two packs of dinosaurs clashed as the sound of sharp steel was heard constantly along with battle yells from both sides. Blood was splattered staining the light brown sand. Luke fought like a ferocious lion, slashing constantly at his pray not letting up or slowing down.

"Alright, let them out!" Scales ordered, the Sharp Claws gulped loudly as they cut the ropes the door rising from the sand. A peer of shiny red eyes glowed from the darkness of the cave. The Sharp Claws stepped back, their spears pointing towards the cave shaking intensely. Then a loud roar was heard as the Red Eye dashed from the darkness grabbing one of the Sharp Claws in its mouth, its teeth dug into the dinosaur's flesh, the blood splattered everywhere. "Good boy" the Red Eyes walked towards Scales, kneeling before him as he stroked dinosaur's muzzle.

The battle between the Sharp Claws and the Light Foots went for nearly about nine minutes, the Light Foots was on the advantage but something wasn't right, why aren't they giving their all? Do they have something big planned? Suddenly a loud blood thirsty roar was heard from the hide out. The fighting stopped as the Sharp Claws and the Light Foots turned their attention towards the front gate.

"_This is it"_ Luke thought, he raised his hands, "Light Foots, retreat now!" he commanded, they turned and ran through the flying sand, Luke turned his head looking back towards the faded gate as a huge dinosaur broke through, tearing the gate into pieces, running after the retreating army. "Fox, we're coming your way" he said as the mountain became visible, _"that's right Red Eye, follow us"_ Luke thought smirking. Fox saw the retreating army chased by the Red Eye, he measured the distance between the mountain and the huge dinosaur.

"Fire!" he shouted as the Earth Walkers bit the rope cutting it, and fire molted rocks flew through the air leaving a trail of smoke in the sky. The Red Eye was closing in fast, the Light Foots panicked, running faster, Scales looked on smiling evilly.

"Tear them apart!" he commanded, the mouth of the Red Eye was inches from one of the Light Foots. When it roared in pain and agony as the fire molted rock tore through the Red Eye leaving a huge hole in the side of its stomach. Scales witnessed the tragedy before him, his best dinosaur was motionless on the blood stained sand, the dinosaur's eyes were wide open and his mouth left opened.

Scales grinded his teeth with pure anger, realized he had underestimated his opponent and it cost him dearly.

"Damn!" he yelled, trying to keep his composure, he took a deep breath and exhaled. Turning his attention towards Luke, _"This human is dangerous, he very cunning, I'll just have to outsmart him somehow" _Scales thought standing still, thinking of what to do in his current situation. Should he charge in and attack? Or should he attack from different sides? "Wait! That's it" he said smiling, "long-ranged guards" he called out, "you stay a good distance from the fight behind us" the Sharp Claws that had long-ranged attacks nodded as they backed away, preparing their bows and arrows. Luke paid close attention to the battle formation of the Sharp Claws. Using long-range attacks from a distance and having close range melee attacks.

"_Heh! Not bad, but you have to do better than that"_ Luke thought, tapping the buttons on his watch. Scales became confidant with his new formation, smiling with determination.

"Let's see you get through this" he challenged, sending his combat dinosaurs while the dinosaur archers took aim. After tapping on his watch Luke spoke through the com-link.

"Krystal, attack from behind, get rid of those archers." He commanded,

"You got it" she replied as the Cloud Runners flew behind the mountain so as not to be seen by the Sharp Claws, they flew around towards the archers. Why haven't they attacked yet? What are they planning? Questions flushed into Scales mind before it hit him like a brick as he turned his attention towards his archers, seeing the Cloud Runners closing in.

"Everyone take cover!" he commanded, but just when the dinosaurs responded with a nod, they were scourged to death by the fire that flew from the Cloud Runners mouth, their armor melted and their skin became pitch black and crispy. Scales growled at his loss, he only had melee units now. Clearly it was seen by everyone there that Scales had lost the war. There was no way he could win against air units, long-ranged units and melee units that grouped together to destroy him. What will he do now? Should he retreat, and flee the battle? Or should he fight on and get himself and his dinosaurs killed? Scales grinded his teeth filled with frustration trying to make a decision. There was nothing he was left with, the only thing he could do now was retreat, "everyone retreat now!" he commanded, the Sharp Claws looked at their leader with shock. Their leader never quitted from a battle, and because of his brute strength he never lost a war. But as they looked at Luke, they realized that he too had brute strength, but not in body strength, but in mind power. The Sharp Claws nodded in reply to Scales command, accepting their defeat, turning their back to their enemies retreating from the fight.

"I don't think so!" Luke shouted, he motioned his hand towards the huge cliff of the mountain. Fox saw the sign and quickly measured the distance from their location to the cliff.

"Fire" he commanded, the molted fire rocks shot through the sky, and exploded as it collided with the wall underneath the cliff. The huge block of rock began to slide down the mountain leaving piles of smoke and a huge trail. The Sharp Claws ran as fast as they could, but their exit was blocked by the huge boulder. Scales for the first time of his life became fearful. Are they really that heartless? Are we really going to die here? He turned, seeing Luke, the Light Foots, and the Earth Walkers walking up to him and his remaining army. His heart was pounding.

"Please! Leave us alone" Scales pleaded, sweat ran down his face seeing Luke pointing the sword at his throat.

"Don't listen to him, he's just trying to fool us. If we let him go, he'll come back and kill us all. Kill him Luke!" The King Earth Walker commanded, Luke knew the answer, he lowered his gaze to the ground.

"Forgive me" he spoke, his words filled with sorrow as he pierced through Scales throat and then swiftly pulling it out. Scales stood still for a moment before he fell backwards, his blood splattered on the ground, his motionless body made a loud thud as it collided with the ground and dust from the sand flew over him. The Sharp Claws looked at their master's carcass with sorrow, their leader was now dead.

"Now let's get rid of them now" The King Earth Walker said, the Light Foots and the Earth Walkers surrounded them.

"No!" Luke shouted, "there has been enough blood shed. Let them go" the king grunted before he gave in to Luke's request and nodded his head motioning the dinosaurs to back off. The Sharp Claws looked at Luke with surprise as one of them walked up to him.

"Even though our master was the best in combat. He could never overpower you who has the power of the mind, I guess if we thought about what we were doing before we acted we would of done things differently" the Sharp Claw admitted as they went their way walking into the parched desert.

The day soon became evening as the Earth Walkers returned to their homeland along with Luke, Fox and Krystal and the Light Foots. The King turned towards Luke filled with joy.

"We thank you for your help Luke, Fox and Krystal, because of your bravery we'll be happy to give you this" The King Earth Walker said, giving Luke a Shining blue gem. It glowed powerfully as they closed their eyes to the blinding light, when their eyes opened they all were shocked to see the gem lost its shine and the color of the gem was now a dull greyish color.

"What happened?" Luke asked, his eyes now shined a bluish color.

"This is the power of wisdom, this will help you in the future" The King Earth Walker replied, smiling warmly. "thanks again. But come back to visit us sometime"

"Sure" Luke replied, he then turned to his friends, but they just looked into his eyes with awe, "what!?"

"Oh nothing, I just think your eyes are beautiful that's all" Krystal giggled as Luke looked at her with confusion.

"Anyway let's go" he said shrugging of the strange uncomforted feeling that krystal was giving him. They waved their good byes to the Earth Walkers and the Light Foots as they walked to their Arwings.


	7. Chapter 7

**Star Fox: The Strategist**

**Chapter 7**

The Great Fox slowly glided through the starry heavens. Its painted white surface reflected the beautiful light of shining stars. In the Command Bridge, Fox and his team sat comfortably in their blue chairs. They breathed calmly taking in the fresh oxygen that circulated around the ship. Suddenly a beeping noise echoed through the Command Bridge.

"A call from General Pepper" R.O.B said, the members rotated their chairs towards the holographic screen that shined on the glass.

"Well done Fox!" Pepper commended, smiling through the screen looking at the members of the Star Fox team, "we just received good reports about you from the planet Sauria, thanks to you they can now rest in peace." Fox and the others nodded in reply, smiling with satisfaction.

"Anything new happened while we were on Sauria sir." Fox asked.

"Yes, there have been a few things here and there, but my researchers are taking care of it." Pepper assured, "but if we need you we'll call you right away." Luke did not like this one bit. His new power that he received from Sauria told him something, really bad was going to happen.

Two Weeks Later

A white car drove through the streets, the driver rammed on the gas pedal, the engine roared loudly as it sped through the streets. General Pepper sat in his office chair, his eyes glanced over the documents that were spread across his desk. Suddenly a knock was heard from his door as he raised his eyes.

"Come in" he said, his eyes glanced back to his papers. The door opened revealing a black cat wearing a white t-shirt covered by a black zip jacket, and his trousers were a dark bluish color.

"Sorry to interrupt you sir, but there's something that you need to look at right away" the black cat said pushing the disk into his laptop. The screen went black as he sat it on the desk and rotated it towards Pepper. His eyes showed nothing but disinterest, but was then filled with horror.

"How did you get this?" Pepper asked looking nervously at the cat.

"The researchers sent it to us, before they died" the cat replied grievously.

"Contact the Star Fox team. If we don't hurry the entire Lylat system could be destroyed." The General commanded leaning back in his chair as he took a deep breath.

"Yes sir" the cat replied, quickly exiting the office.

Luke sat on his bed, thinking of the strange feelings he got a while ago when he came back from his mission from Sauria. He sighed as he lay back on his bed, closing his eyes trying to relax. Suddenly a robotic voice was heard.

"Members of Star Fox, please report to the Command Bridge. General Pepper has urgent news for us." R.O.B said. Luke sluggishly stood from his bed and opened his bedroom door, walking into the hallway, closing the door behind him. As he walked towards the elevator he saw the other members waiting for the elevator to open its doors.

Fay turned to see Luke walking towards them and she smiled warmly seeing him approach her.

"Hi what's up?" she asked, hoping to start a conversation, but to her disappointment, he only nodded in reply. Suddenly the elevator's doors opened up as they entered, pressing the upwards arrow button as the elevator ascended to the Command Bridge. After they entered the Command Bridge, they took their respective seats.

"Alright R.O.B, activate the transmission" Fox commanded.

"Affirmative" R.O.B replied, pressing a couple of buttons as a holographic screen appeared shining on the glass of the Bridge.

"Yes General?" Fox asked, looking towards Pepper.

"Unfortunately, we have bad news. Our research teams that we sent out were killed on planet Venom. Here's the video they sent before they passed away." Pepper replied as the screen went blank for a moment then lit up from a camera's view point revealing the gloominess of Venom once again and the dark brown rocky landscape.

"Hey Come on! We don't have all day you know!" one of the researchers called out agitated, he was a wolf with grey fur and he wore a black t-shirt covered by a long white jacket and his trousers were white.

"Yea! Yea!" replied the other who was a bright orange fox that wore a blue t-shirt covered by his long white jacket and black trousers. They investigated the area, looking for any clues of what they were looking for, when a strange sound was heard nearby.

"What's that?" the researcher asked glancing swiftly in all directions, but saw nothing.

"Let's hurry up and get out of here" the other replied. The noise got louder and louder as the researchers took out their guns turning their back to each other, looking for the location of the noise. Suddenly the noise stopped and the area became quite. The researchers looked at each other with confused expressions, but then started to laugh it off thinking that their minds were playing pranks with them.

"Come on let's go" the researcher called his partner as he nodded returning to their job. Then the ground began to shake and tremble as claws sprang upwards grabbing the greyish wolf by his foot, pulling him down, his fingers scraping the dark brown dirt. His partner saw him sinking into the ground as he fought for his life scraping the ground until his fingers bled, the orange fox quickly ran to aid his partner but was rejected by a glare that showed nothing but sorrow.

"No! Don't worry about me, get out of here." The researcher cried, his body almost sank under the ground, but the orange fox ignored him. He knelt down stretching his hand reaching for his partner's bleeding fingers.

"No! I'm not leaving you" replied the bright orange fox, tears running down his eyes. Suddenly a blood thirsty growl was heard behind the fox, his eyes widened as his pupil shank to the size of a tear drop.

"Behind you!" were the researcher's last words as his entire body was swallowed by the ground. The camera rotated as it revealed a monstrous insect. Fox and his members were filled with horror. It can't be? There's no way it could have survived? Questions flowed through the team's minds except for Luke who had no idea of what that thing was. But he then realized that this bad feeling he was having all this time, was a warning for this very day. The researcher screamed out, filled with horror as the screen became blurry and then turned into static.

Fox and the other members looked on filled with disbelief and fright, seeing their most dangerous enemy brought back to life. The screen then disappeared revealing Pepper once again.

"We don't know what's going on, but there might be a possibility that the Queen of the Aparoids is still alive, and it looks like she has aimed her revenge on the entire Lylat system. If we don't do anything now we will all be destroyed." Pepper said, his eyes filled with fear of what the future might bring.

"We should attack now! If we wait they will multiply" Falco said, his feathered hand curled up, punching the palm of his left hand.

"No!" Luke said firmly, his eyes shined bright blue and the power of wisdom came to his aid. The others looked at him with surprise.

"Why not?" Fox asked, "you heard Falco, if we don't attack now they'll multiply, and we don't want a full scale war." Fox folded his arms. Luke looked at Fox with disappointment as he shook his head.

"Rushing into a battle is one of the most common mistakes of many generals, because they have no patience." Luke replied. That statement struck Fox to the heart as he thought about the situation intensely, and then he realized what a fool he was. Rushing into a battle not knowing their advantages and disadvantages is like committing suicide. Fox then faced Luke once more nodding his head giving him his approval.

"Luke's right, we should find out more about our enemy instead of just running in aimlessly" he said smiling at his team mates.

"By the way, how did you kill the Aparoid Queen?" Luke asked curiously.

"Well, we used a program my father made called the self-destruct program" Slippy replied scratching his chin. Luke thought about the situation as he took in the information.

"Looks like the self-destruct program wasn't enough to kill the queen" Luke concluded. He took a deep breath and exhaled when an idea flash into his mind, "what if we made a virus. Since the Aparoids are made of robotic organisms, this virus will corrupt their robotic life-force."

"Genius!" Slippy blurted out, "That's a great idea. I'll get my dad to work on it straight away." The excited frog tapped a few buttons on the ship's communicator, "hi dad" Slippy called through the communicator waiting for a response.

"Yes hello" replied an old husky voice through the communicator.

"Dad it's me Slippy. Listen we have an idea that can help us win against the Aparoids." The voice from the communicator kept quiet for a moment before responding.

"What's your idea?" He asked

"What if we made a virus and inject it into the queen. Since she's a robotic organism that should work right?" Slippy replied.

"Yes I guess so" Slippy's father replied

"How soon can you complete the virus?" Slippy asked while looking at his teammates.

"Give me a week to finish it"

"Ok thanks" Slippy replied cutting off the communicator with a sigh of relief. They now have something that will turn the tables and give them a chance to win. But still defeating the Aparoids is no easy task since they can inject their robotic life-force into another machine taking total control of the possessed equipment. That is their advantage over us. We have to make sure that the virus stops them from escaping their robotic form. If that happens then we would have worked for nothing. How can we stop them from switching mechanical bodies? Luke walked around the Command Bridge holding his chin looking down towards the shiny white tiles that reflected the lights from the ceiling. To stop that it will require no normal programming but electricity. Luke snapped his fingers as his eyes shined a beautiful bluish color.

"Of course!" Luke yelled out. The other members faced towards him with faces of confusion.

"What's up Luke" Fox asked folding his arms.

"Don't you see Fox. Even if we have the virus it will not guaranty our victory." Luke replied. The Star Fox members stared in shock not understanding his statement.

"What do you mean?" Krystal asked tilting her head slightly to the left.

"It's simple, if we were to inject the virus into the Aparoid it would swap its body with another machine. What then happens to the virus? It becomes useless because there is nothing there too corrupt. So how do we prevent this? Electricity" Luke explained. The members scratched their heads trying to take in the information.

"And what about the electricity?" Falco asked leaning back in his blue chair showing a bored expression.

"Just think about it. If I had the ability to swap my brain with someone else. How will you prevent that?" Luke asked. Suddenly the Team's eyes widened now realizing the point of Luke's plan.

"Yes that's it" Fox said, "We can electrocute them to stop the swapping of the Aparoid's body." The team had a plan that would surely bring victory. The Aparoids will have a surprise of a lifetime but will the plan work? Or will it fail miserably?


End file.
